1969
1969 (MCMLXIX) fue un año normal según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 4 de enero: España se retira definitivamente de Ifni. * 5 de enero: en la ciudad de Derry (Irlanda del Norte), la guerra civil deja más de 100 heridos. * 9 de enero: en Washington (Estados Unidos), el Instituto Smithsoniano muestra el arte del artista Winslow Homer durante seis semanas. * 12 de enero: el grupo británico Led Zeppelin lanza su primer álbum, Led Zeppelin. * 14 de enero: cerca de Hawái, una explosión en el portaaviones nuclear estadounidense USS Enterprise mata a 27 e hiere a 314. * 15 de enero: la Unión Soviética lanza la nave Soyuz 5. * 16 de enero: en el Metropolitan Museum of Art de Nueva York diez pinturas son vandalizadas. * 18 de enero: en la plaza Wenceslas de Praga (Checoslovaquia) el estudiante Jan Palach se prende fuego como protesta por la invasión soviética a su país. Fallecerá tres días después. * 20 de enero: en Washington (Estados Unidos), el republicano Richard Nixon toma posesión como presidente. * 24 de enero: la dictadura de Franco dicta la ley marcial en Madrid. Se cierra la universidad y son arrestados más de 300 estudiantes. * 27 de enero: en Bagdad (Irak) 14 personas (9 de ellos judíos) son ejecutados por espiar para Israel. * 27 de enero: en Irlanda del Norte, el líder protestante Ian Paisley es encarcelado por tres meses por reuniones ilegales. * 30 de enero: en Londres, los Beatles realizan su última actuación en público en el tejado de su empresa discográfica, Apple Records. El improvisado concierto fue interrumpido por la policía. Febrero * 1 de febrero: la Cruz Roja Internacional reanuda los envíos a la región de Biafra. * 3 de febrero: el Congreso Nacional Palestino nombra jefe de la OLP a Yaser Arafat, quien asume la jefatura el día siguiente. * 5 de febrero: en España se aplica un nuevo sistema protector de las pinturas de Altamira, que estaban degradándose a causa de la luz artificial. * 5 de febrero: en Santa Bárbara (Estados Unidos), un escape de petróleo obliga a cerrar el puerto. * 9 de febrero: en Everett (Estados Unidos), el piloto Jack Waddell hace el primer vuelo del Boeing 747-100 que duraría unos 75 minutos, conocido posteriormente como Jumbo. * 13 de febrero: en Múnich (Alemania), los cirujanos Fritz Sebening y Wener Klinner, con el equipo quirúrgico de Rudolf Zenker, realizan el primer trasplante de corazón de la historia de ese país. * 13 de febrero: en Montreal (Canadá), terroristas de FLQ hacen estallar una bomba en la Bolsa de Valores. * 20 de febrero: Rumania prohíbe en su territorio las maniobras del Pacto de Varsovia. * 22 de febrero: en Asturias (España) 25 000 mineros se declaran en huelga. * 22 de febrero: en el cementerio de Collioure, en el 30.º aniversario de la muerte del poeta Antonio Machado, se reúnen numerosos poetas y escritores españoles en el exilio. * 24 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se lanza la sonda Mariner 6 con destino a Marte. * 28 de febrero: un terremoto de 7,3 grados en el cabo San Vicente (Portugal) obliga a desalojar 60 casas en Isla Cristina, destruye su ayuntamiento y mata a 19 personas. Marzo thumb|230px|Hélicopteros estadounidenses estacionados en el sur de Vietnam esperando entrar al ataque contra poblaciones civiles. * 2 de marzo: sobre Toulouse, el Concorde realiza su primera prueba de vuelo. * 3 de marzo: en Estados Unidos se lanza el Apolo 9 para probar el módulo lunar en órbita terrestre. * 3 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el palestino cristiano Sirhan Sirhan admite ante un tribunal en Los Ángeles que él asesinó a Robert F. Kennedy. * 11 de marzo: en Venezuela, Rafael Caldera asume la presidencia. * 16 de marzo: en Venezuela, el Vuelo 742 de Viasa con ruta Caracas-Maracaibo-Miami, se estrelló a los pocos minutos de despegar del Aeropuerto Grano de Oro de Maracaibo, falleciendo las 84 personas a bordo, 71 personas en tierra, dando el total de 155 muertos y 100 personas en tierra resultaron heridas. * 17 de marzo: en Israel, Golda Meir se convierte en la primera mujer primera ministra. * 18 de marzo: en Camboya, Estados Unidos comienza un bombardeo secreto. * 19 de marzo: fuerzas británicas desembarcan en la isla de Anguila. * 19 de marzo: en Emley Moor (Reino Unido) una torre de televisión de 385 m se cae debido a una tormenta de nieve. * 20 de marzo: en Gibraltar se casan John Lennon y Yoko Ono. * 29 de marzo: en Madrid se celebra el XIV Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión en el que vencen cuatro naciones: Reino Unido (con la cantante Lulu), Países Bajos (con la cantante Lenny Kuhr), Francia (con Frida Boccara) y España (con Salomé). * 31 de marzo: en Barroterán (México) explota la mina de carbón Guadalupe con un saldo de 153 muertos. Abril * 1 de abril: en España, el Tribunal Supremo confirma la sentencia del TOP y condena a Néstor Luján a 8 meses de prisión por publicar una carta acerca del problema del idioma catalán. * 4 de abril: en Estados Unidos, el Dr. Denton Cooley implanta el primer corazón artificial temporario. * 9 de abril: la Universidad de Harvard (Estados Unidos) es tomada por cerca de 300 «Estudiantes por una Sociedad Democrática» para protestar contra la guerra de Vietnam. La policía hiere a 45 y arresta a 184. * 24 de abril: en el área U2b del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas Gourd-Amber (en un pozo artificial, a 181 metros de profundidad) y Gourd-Brown (en la superficie), de 0.8 y 19 kt respectivamente. Son las bombas n.º 617 y 618 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 27 de abril: en Bolivia, el presidente en ejercicio René Barrientos Ortuño muere a causa de un accidente aéreo en su helicóptero. Le sucede en el cargo su vicepresidente Luis Adolfo Siles Salinas. * 30 de abril: en el área U7p y U7t del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona sus bomba atómica Blenton (de 51 kilotones, a 558 metros de profundidad) y Thistle (de 38 kt, a 560 metros). Son las bombas n.º 619 y 620 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. Mayo * 10 de mayo: en Zap (Estados Unidos) se realiza el festival Zip to Zap, como un ensayo del concierto de Woodstock. La Guardia Nacional lo interrumpe y arresta a todos los espectadores. * 10 de mayo: en el marco del comienzo de la Guerra de Vietnam, Estados Unidos realiza la batalla de Dong Ap Bia (también conocida como la «colina Hamburguesa»). * 13 de mayo: en Kuala Lumpur (Malasia) se realizan manifestaciones antirracistas. * 14 de mayo: el coronel libio Muammar el Gadafi visita La Meca (Arabia Saudita). * 16 de mayo: la sonda soviética Venera 5 transmite datos a la Tierra durante 53 minutos mientras desciende en paracaídas sobre la superficie del planeta Venus. * 17 de mayo: la sonda soviética Venera 6 desciende sobre la superficie de Venus. Envía información acerca de su atmósfera, antes de ser aplastada por la presión. * 18 de mayo: en el marco del programa Apolo, se lanza el Apolo 10, con los astronautas Tom Stafford, Eugene Cernan y John Young. Se trata de un ensayo completo de aterrizaje sobre la Luna. * 19-20 de mayo: la Legión Extranjera francesa llega a Kolwezi (Zaire) para rescatar a europeos en medio de la guerra civil. * 20 de mayo: en California, helicópteros de la Guardia Nacional fumigan con polvo dermicida sobre manifestantes reunidos contra la guerra de Vietnam. * 21 de mayo: en Rosario (Argentina) ―en el marco del Rosariazo contra el dictador Juan Carlos Onganía―, trabajadores y estudiantes repudian el asesinato (en manos de la policía) de un estudiante universitario en la ciudad de Corrientes. La marcha es violentamente reprimida por la policía, que asesina a otro estudiante. * 22 de mayo: el módulo lunar del Apolo 10 vuela horizontalmente a 15,4 km de la superficie de la Luna. * 23 de mayo: se estrena Tommy, la primera de las dos óperas-rock del grupo The Who. * 24 de mayo: en Bogotá (Colombia) inicia sus transmisiones el canal Jorge Barón Televisión. * 26 de mayo: el Apolo 10 retorna a la Tierra, después de un exitoso vuelo de ocho días, preparando el descenso humano en la Luna. * 26 de mayo a 2 de junio: en el hotel Queen Elizabeth, de Montreal (Canadá), John Lennon y Yoko Ono llevan a cabo su famosa «encamada» (bed-in). * 29 de mayo: en la ciudad de Córdoba (Argentina) comienza una insurrección obrera y estudiantil, conocida como el Cordobazo, que inicia la declinación de la dictadura de general Juan Carlos Ongania. * 29 de mayo: en Moscú (Rusia) comienzan las visitas guiadas al Kremlin y otros sitios del gobierno. * 30 de mayo: en Curazao una inmensa manifestación marca el comienzo de la lucha por los derechos civiles de los negros en la isla invadida por Países Bajos. * 30 de mayo: en Quito (Ecuador) inicia sus transmisiones TC Televisión, el tercer canal de ese país. Junio * 1 de junio: en Montreal (Canadá), John Lennon graba Give Peace a Chance. La canción es el primer single grabado solista por un Beatle. Se estrena bajo el nombre de Plastic Ono Band. Todavía se considera un himno a la paz. * 2 de junio: en Ottawa (Canadá), abre sus puertas el Centro Nacional de las Artes. * 2 de junio: en el mar del sur de China, el portaaviones australiano Melbourne (1945) choca con el destructor estadounidense Frank E. Evans. Mueren 74 marineros estadounidenses. * 6 de junio: el gobierno español acuerda el cierre total de la frontera con Gibraltar * 8 de junio: en las islas Midway se encuentran Richard Nixon (presidente de Estados Unidos) y Nguyen Van Thieu (presidente de Vietnam del Sur). Nixon anuncia que en septiembre se retirarán 25 000 soldados estadounidenses. * 15 de junio: en Francia, Georges Pompidou es elegido presidente. * 24 de junio: el Reino Unido y Rodesia rompen sus relaciones diplomáticas. * 28 de junio: en el bar gay Stonewall Inn (Nueva York), un grupo de personas homosexuales y transexuales se resisten a ser detenidos en una redada de la policía. Comienzan los Disturbios de Stonewall, una serie de altercados en pro de los derechos civiles en Estados Unidos. En este día se celebra en todo el mundo el Día del Orgullo Gay. * 29 de junio: en Perú, el presidente Juan Velasco Alvarado decreta la reforma agraria en el país y pone fin a la poderosa oligarquía terrateniente. Julio thumb|El astronauta estadounidense [[Buzz Aldrin saluda a la bandera de su país en la Luna.]] * 13 de julio: la Unión Soviética lanza la sonda lunar Luna 15, que fallará en su intento de alunizaje suave. * 14 de julio: El Salvador y Honduras declaran la Guerra de la Legítima Defensa. * 16 de julio: en el marco del programa Apollo, Estados Unidos envía al espacio al Apolo 11, la primera misión tripulada que descenderá en la superficie de la Luna. * 18 de julio: en Chappaquiddick Island (Massachusetts), Edward M. Kennedy se cae de un puente mientras retornaba a su hogar desde una fiesta. Fallece su acompañante Mary Jo Kopechne, promotora de la campaña de su hermano. * 21 de julio: el comandante Neil Armstrong se convierte en el primer ser humano que pisa la superficie de la Luna, a las 02:56 (hora internacional UTC), al sur del Mar de la Tranquilidad (Mare Tranquilitatis). Neil Armstrong y Buzz Aldrin (de la misión Apolo 11) caminan por la superficie lunar. * 22 de julio: el dictador español Francisco Franco designa a Juan Carlos de Borbón como su sucesor en la jefatura del Estado español * 30 de julio: en el marco de la guerra de Vietnam, el presidente Richard M. Nixon realiza una visita no programada a Vietnam del Sur, para encontrarse con el presidente Nguyen Van Thieu y con los comandantes militares. * 31 de julio: desde Las Vegas, Nevada, el recién construido Hotel International, acoge con la mayor sala de asistentes (2200 personas), la vuelta a los escenarios de Elvis Presley, después de toda una década dedicado a hacer películas para Hollywood. Agosto * 9 de agosto: la secta denominada Familia Manson asesina a la actriz Sharon Tate (esposa del director Roman Polanski) y a otras cuatro personas. * 13 de agosto: serios choques fronterizos entre la Unión Soviética y China. * 13 al 23 de agosto: Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1969 en Puerto Moresby, Papúa Nueva Guinea. * 14 de agosto: a 207 y 213 metros bajo tierra, en el campo de pruebas de Nevada (102 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 hora local, Estados Unidos detona las bombas atómicas Spider 1 y Spider 2 (de 1 kilotón cada una). Son las bombas 629 y 630 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos hizo detonar entre 1945 y 1992. * 14 de agosto: tropas británicas desembarcan en Irlanda del Norte. * 15 al 18 de agosto: en el poblado de Bethel (Nueva York) comienza el festival de Woodstock, que con una afluencia de 400 000 espectadores se convirtió en un hito para la cultura contemporánea. * 17 de agosto: el huracán Camila (de categoría 5) golpea la costa del Misisipi, matando 248 personas y causando 1500 millones de dólares estadounidenses en daños. * 21 de agosto: un turista australiano, Michael Dennis Rohan, incendia la Mezquita de Al-Aqsa, de la Explanada de las Mezquitas, en Jerusalén. * 28 de agosto: en Colombia la división de televisión de Caracol Radio, se separa del resto de la cadena radial para formar la programadora, hoy canal privado, Caracol Televisión. * 30 de agosto: en Bolivia se inaugura la televisión, junto a la cadena televisiva estatal Bolivia TV, siendo este el primer canal en todo el país. * 31 de agosto: Rocky Marciano ―el campeón mundial de boxeo de pesos pesados (1952-1956)― muere en un accidente de aviación.Muere Rocky Marciano. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en Libia, el coronel Muammar al-Gaddafi derroca al rey Idris. * 4 de septiembre: en la Ciudad de México se inaugura el Metro * 26 de septiembre: en Bolivia, Alfredo Ovando Candia asume la presidencia del país, después de darle un golpe de estado al expresidente Luis Adolfo Siles Salinas * 26 de septiembre: en Londres, el grupo de rock The Beatles lanza el álbum ''Abbey Road''. * 26 de septiembre: se estrena la serie The Brady Bunch, protagonizada por Robert Reed y Florence Henderson. Octubre * 1 de octubre: el Concorde rompe por primera vez la barrera del sonido. * 1 de octubre: en el área U3hk3 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona tres bombas atómicas en tres hoyos diferentes a 118 metros bajo tierra: Seaweed-1, Seaweed-2 y Seaweed-3, de menos de 20 kt cada una. Son las bombas n.º 638, 639 y 640 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 2 de octubre: a 1220 m bajo tierra, en la isla Amchitka (en Alaska), a las 11:06 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica n.º 641, Milrow ―que originalmente había sido bautizada Gañsha (‘marihuana’ en hindi) hasta que alguien en el Departamento de Estado se dio cuenta e hizo cambiar el nombre―, de 1000 kt. * 8 de octubre: a 625 metros bajo tierra, en el área U20b del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Pipkin, de 200 kt. Es la bomba n.º 642 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 15 de octubre: en todas las ciudades importantes de Estados Unidos, cientos de miles de personas realizan manifestaciones contra la guerra de Vietnam. * 15 de octubre: en Somalia, tras el fallecimiento del presidente Abdirashid Ali Shermake asciende al poder el dictador Mohamed Siad Barre. * 17 de octubre: en los Laboratorios Bell (Estados Unidos), Willard S. Boyle y George Smith inventan el sensor CCD. Treinta años más tarde, esta tecnología se utilizará en todas las cámaras digitales. * 21 de octubre: en Pekín (China) comienza a funcionar el metro. * 21 de octubre: en Chile, el general Roberto Viaux se acuartela en el regimiento Tacna, en lo que sería conocido como Tacnazo. * 21 de octubre: en Alemania Occidental, Willy Brandt es elegido canciller. * 24 de octubre: en Chile se crea la Televisión Nacional. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos se envía el primer mensaje a través de ARPANET, el prototipo de Internet. * 31 de octubre: se inaugura la empresa Wal-Mart. Noviembre * 10 de noviembre: primera emisión de la versión estadounidense de Barrio Sésamo. * 12 de noviembre: el periodista investigador independiente Seymour Hersh descubre la historia de la masacre de My Lai, cometida por soldados estadounidenses en la guerra de Vietnam. * 14 de noviembre: Estados Unidos lanza el Apolo 12, la segunda misión tripulada que caminó sobre la Luna. * 15 de noviembre: en el mar de Barents, en el marco de la Guerra Fría, el submarino soviético K-19 choca con el submarino estadounidense USS Gato. * 15 de noviembre: en Washington, DC, medio millón de manifestantes realizan una demostración pacífica contra la guerra, en la “Marcha contra la Guerra”. * 15 de noviembre: en el Reino Unido comienza la transmisión de televisión en color. * 19 de noviembre: en Brasil, Pelé marca su gol número mil en el partido entre Club de Regatas Vasco da Gama y Santos Futebol Clube. * 19 de noviembre: el diario Cleveland Plain Dealer publica fotografías explícitas de civiles vietnamitas asesinados por los soldados estadounidenses en la masacre de My Lai, en Vietnam. * 21 de noviembre: se establece el primer enlace de ARPANET (la primera Internet) entre las universidades de Standford y la UCLA. * 24 de noviembre: el Apolo 12 ameriza en el Océano Pacífico, finalizando la segunda misión tripulada a la Luna. * 25 de noviembre: John Lennon devuelve su medalla de Miembro del Imperio Británico, como protesta por el apoyo del Gobierno británico a la guerra de Vietnam. * 29 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires, el grupo de rock argentino Almendra ―liderado por Luis Alberto Spinetta (1950-2012)― lanza su primer disco, ''Almendra''. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: en un aula de la Universidad Nacional Agraria de La Molina (Perú), se suicida el escritor y antropólogo José María Arguedas (58). * 4 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, 14 policías asesinan a dos miembros de Black Panther Party (Fred Hampton y Mark Clark) mientras estos duermen. * 5 de diciembre: en un túnel a 419 metros bajo tierra, en el área U12e.11 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Diésel Train, de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 655 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 10 de diciembre: en dos pozos separados (a 155 metros uno del otro) a 134 metros de profundidad, en las áreas U3hia y U3hib del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 110 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas n.º 656 y 657: Culantro-1 y Culantro-2 (ambas de menos de 20 kt cada una). Media hora después ―a las 7:30 (hora local)― en cuatro pozos separados (a 190 metros uno del otro) a 194 y 256 metros de profundidad, en el área U10am, se detonan simultáneamente las bombas atómicas Tun-1, Tun-2, Tun-3 y Tun-4 (de 2.5, 2, 2 y 3 kt respectivamente). Son las bombas n.º 658 a 661 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 12 de diciembre: en Milán (Italia), un agente de la CIA llamado David Carrett realiza el atentado de Piazza Fontana para frenar el avance del Partido Comunista Italiano. Sin embargo, este será el detonante de la creación del grupo terrorista de izquierda Brigadas Rojas. * 20 de diciembre: en Egipto, Nasser nombra vicepresidente a Anwar el Sadat. * 22 de diciembre: en Londonderry (Irlanda del Norte) Bernadette Devlin, miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes del Reino Unido, es condenada a seis meses de prisión, acusada de participar en los desórdenes del mes de agosto pasado. Sin fecha * En 1969 entró por primera vez el VIH a Estados Unidos, desde Haití. * Entre julio y septiembre se terminó de crear el sistema Unix con el nombre de Unics (por Multics). * Nace el movimiento juvenil Skinhead, siendo aún apolíticos. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Robby Gordon, piloto estadounidense de NASCAR y Rally Dakar. * 3 de enero: Michael Schumacher, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. * 4 de enero: Julio Aparicio, torero español. * 5 de enero: Marilyn Manson (Brian Warner), músico y cantante estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Norman Reedus, actor estadounidense. *11 de enero:Consuelo Duval, actriz mexicana * 12 de enero: Robert Prosinečki, futbolista croata de origen alemán. * 14 de enero: Dave Grohl, músico estadounidense, de las bandas Nirvana y Foo Fighters. * 14 de enero: Jason Bateman, actor y director estadounidense. * 15 de enero: Armando Alanís, poeta mexicano. * 16 de enero: Max Cachimba, historietista y artista plástico argentino. * 16 de enero: ''Dead'' (Per Yngve Ohlin), cantante sueco, de la banda Mayhem (f. 1991). * 16 de enero: Roy Jones Junior, boxeador estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Lukas Moodysson, guionista y cineasta sueco. * 17 de enero: Tiësto, diyéi neerlandés. * 18 de enero: Javier Benítez, poeta español. * 18 de enero: Batista, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 19 de enero: Predrag Mijatović, futbolista montenegrino. * 19 de enero: Steve Staunton, futbolista irlandés. * 23 de enero: Ariadna Gil, actriz española. * 28 de enero: Kathryn Morris, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de enero: Hyde, actor y cantautor japonés, vocalista de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel. * 29 de enero: Regina Louf, escritora francesa. * 31 de enero: Adolfo Cueto, poeta de la lengua castellana Febrero * 1 de febrero: Gabriel Batistuta, futbolista argentino. * 5 de febrero: Bobby Brown, cantante estadounidense. * 5 de febrero: Michael Sheen, actor británico. * 7 de febrero: Raimundo Tupper, futbolista chileno (f. 1995). * 11 de febrero: Jennifer Aniston, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de febrero: Darren Aronofsky, cineasta estadounidense. * 12 de febrero: [[Carlos Alberto Cerutti|Carlos Palito Cerutti]], baloncestista argentino (f. 1990). * 12 de febrero: Meja, cantautora sueca. * 12 de febrero: Hong Myung-Bo, futbolista surcoreano. * 12 de febrero: Byron Stroud, bajista estadounidense, de la banda Fear Factory. * 15 de febrero: Birdman, rapero, productor y empresario. * 16 de febrero: Fermín Cacho, atleta español. * 16 de febrero: Anne Igartiburu, presentadora de televisión española. * 17 de febrero: Maite Dono, cantautora, poetisa y actriz española. * 17 de febrero: David Douillet, yudoca francés. * 19 de febrero: Evangelina Sosa, actriz mexicana. * 20 de febrero: Siniša Mihajlović, futbolista serbio. * 21 de febrero: Tony Meola, futbolista estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: Radosław Sikorski, periodista y político polaco. * 22 de febrero: Brian Laudrup, futbolista danés. * 22 de febrero: Marc Wilmots, futbolista y entrenador belga. * 24 de febrero: [[Alejandro González (músico)|Álex El Animal González]], baterista mexicano, de la banda Maná. * 28 de febrero: Robert Sean Leonard, actor estadounidense. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Javier Bardem, actor español. * 4 de marzo: Chaz Bono, actor y activista por los derechos de transexuales, gais y lesbianas estadounidense. * 6 de marzo: Andrea Elson, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de marzo: La India, cantante puertorriqueña. * 10 de marzo: Paget Brewster, actriz estadounidense (Emily Prentiss, en Mentes criminales). * 11 de marzo: Terrence Howard, actor estadounidense. * 11 de marzo: Soraya, cantautora estadounidense (f. 2006). * 14 de marzo: Larry Johnson, baloncestista estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Timo Kotipelto, cantante finlandés. * 17 de marzo: Alexander McQueen, diseñador de modas británico (f. 2010). * 21 de marzo: Ali Daei, futbolista iraní. * 24 de marzo: Stephan Eberharter, esquiador austriaco. * 27 de marzo: Pauley Perrette, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: Steve Smith, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. Abril * 3 de abril: Lance Storm, luchador profesional canadiense. * 6 de abril: Paul Rudd, actor y guionista estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Saori Higashi, actriz de voz japonesa. * 16 de abril: Germán Burgos, futbolista argentino. * 17 de abril: Henry Ian Cusick, actor peruano. * 19 de abril: Susan Polgar, ajedrecista húngara. * 21 de abril: Toby Stephens, actor británico. * 24 de abril: Melinda Clarke, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de abril: Renée Zellweger, actriz estadounidense. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Eruviel Ávila Villegas, político mexicano. * 2 de mayo: Brian Lara, jugador trinitense de críquet. * 6 de mayo: Manu Larcenet, historietista francés. * 7 de mayo: José Manuel Moreno Periñán, ciclista español. * 10 de mayo: Dennis Bergkamp, futbolista neerlandés. * 11 de mayo: Sylvia Pantoja, cantante española. * 12 de mayo: Jeringa, humorista colombiano. * 13 de mayo: Nikos Aliagas, presentadora de televisión francesa. * 13 de mayo: Buckethead, guitarrista estadounidense. * 14 de mayo: Cate Blanchett, actriz australiana. * 15 de mayo: Emmitt Smith, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 16 de mayo: David Boreanaz, actor estadounidense. * 16 de mayo: Tracey Gold, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de mayo: José Antonio Chamot, futbolista argentino. * 18 de mayo: Martika, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de mayo: Delcy Rodríguez, política y canciller venezolana. * 24 de mayo: Andrés Izarra, político y periodista venezolano. * 24 de mayo: Rich Robinson, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Black Crowes. * 24 de mayo: Jacob Rees-Mogg, político británico. * 25 de mayo: Stacy London, asesora de moda y presentadora de televisión estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Anne Heche, actriz y productora estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Torbe, director de cine porno y actor español. * 28 de mayo: Justin Kirk, actor estadounidense. Junio * 1 de junio: Luis García, futbolista y comentarista deportivo mexicano. * 4 de junio: Robert Pérez, beisbolista venezolano. * 6 de junio: Fernando Redondo, futbolista argentino. * 7 de junio: Kim Rhodes, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de junio: J. P. Manoux, actor estadounidense. * 9 de junio: Eric Wynalda, futbolista estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Karina Rivera, modelo y animadora infantil peruana. * 13 de junio: Cayetana Guillén Cuervo, presentadora de televisión y actriz española. * 14 de junio: Steffi Graf, tenista alemana. * 14 de junio: MC Ren, rapero estadounidense de la banda NWA. * 15 de junio: Ice Cube, actor, rapero y productor estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Oliver Kahn, futbolista alemán. * 21 de junio: Patricia Figueroa, presentadora peruana. * 23 de junio: Fernanda Ribeiro, atleta portuguesa. * 28 de junio: Stéphane Chapuisat, futbolista suizo. * 28 de junio: Ayelet Zurer, actriz israelí. * 28 de junio: Marcela Carvajal, actriz colombiana de telenovelas. * 30 de junio: Carlos Llamosa, futbolista colombiano naturalizado estadounidense. Julio * 1 de junio: Hiro, cantante y bailarín japonés, de la banda J Soul Brothers. * 2 de julio: Jenni Rivera, cantante mexicana (f. 2012). * 3 de julio: Gedeon Burkhard, actor alemán. * 8 de julio: Atsushi Miyauchi, actor de voz japonés. * 10 de julio: Gale Harold, actor estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Jonas Kaufmann, tenor alemán. * 20 de julio: Josh Holloway, actor estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Despina Vandi, cantante griega. * 23 de julio: Nacho Azofra, baloncestista español. * 24 de julio: Jennifer López, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 27 de julio: Triple H, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 29 de julio: Adele Stevens, actriz pornográfica británica. * 29 de julio: Marta Belenguer, actriz española. * 30 de julio: Simon Baker, actor australiano. * 31 de julio: Antonio Conte, entrenador y futbolista italiano. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Fernando Couto, futbolista portugués. * 4 de agosto: Max Cavalera, músico brasileño, de la banda Sepultura. * 5 de agosto: Diego Schoening, cantante, conductor y actor mexicano. * 12 de agosto: Israel Jaitovich, comediante mexicano * 14 de agosto: David Almandoz, actor peruano. * 14 de agosto: Alejandra Procuna, actriz mexicana. * 17 de agosto: Daniela Castro, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 17 de agosto: Donnie Wahlberg, actor, cantante y productor estadounidense. * 17 de agosto: Christian Laettner, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 18 de agosto: Christian Slater, actor estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Edward Norton, actor, guionista, productor y cineasta estadounidense. * 19 de agosto: Pablo Pérez Álvarez, abogado y políticio venezolano, gobernador del Estado Zulia. * 19 de agosto: Nate Dogg, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de agosto: Matthew Perry, actor estadounidense. * 23 de agosto: Alexandra Moreno Piraquive, política colombiana. * 27 de agosto: Karen Doggenweiler, periodista y presentadora de televisión chilena. * 28 de agosto: Jason Priestley, actor canadiense. * 28 de agosto: Jack Black, actor, cómico y músico estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Lucero, actriz, cantante y conductora mexicana. * 30 de agosto: Vladimir Jugović, futbolista serbio. * 30 de agosto: Rossana San Juan, actriz mexicana. Septiembre * 4 de septiembre: Ramón Dekkers, luchador neerlandés de muay thai (f. 2013). * 7 de septiembre: Rudy Galindo, patinador artístico mexicano. * 8 de septiembre: César Morado Macías, historiador y catedrático mexicano. * 8 de septiembre: Gary Speed, futbolista y entrenador británico (f. 2011). * 10 de septiembre: David Trueba, cineasta español. * 12 de septiembre: Ángel Cabrera, golfista argentino. * 12 de septiembre: Mariana Carbajal, periodista argentina. * 16 de septiembre: Hernán Cristante, futbolista argentino. * 18 de septiembre: Rafael Araneda, presentador de televisión chileno. * 19 de septiembre: Candy Dulfer, saxofonista neerlandesa. * 19 de septiembre: Conchita Franqui, cantante lírica cubana. * 19 de septiembre: Kostya Tszyu, boxeador ruso-australiano. * 19 de septiembre: Tapio Wilska, cantante finlandés. * 21 de septiembre: Pablo Echarri, actor argentino. * 24 de septiembre: Goya Toledo, actriz y modelo española. * 25 de septiembre: Hal Sparks, actor estadounidense * 25 de septiembre: Catherine Zeta-Jones, actriz británica. * 28 de septiembre: Pedro Fernández, actor y cantante mexicano de música ranchera. * 29 de septiembre: Aleks Syntek, músico y cantante mexicano. * 29 de septiembre: O. J. Brigance, exjugador estadounidense de fútbol americano, enfermo de ELA. * 29 de septiembre: Erika Eleniak, actriz y playmate estadounidense. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Zach Galifianakis, actor y comediante estadounidense. * 1 de octubre: Jorge Aravena, actor peruano-venezolano. * 1 de octubre: Marcus Stephen, presidente nauruano. * 2 de octubre: Yuka Tokumitsu, actriz de voz japonesa. * 3 de octubre: César Heinrich, periodista español. * 3 de octubre: Tetsuya Ogawa, bajista japonés, de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel. * 3 de octubre: Gwen Stefani, cantante estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Julia Ann, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Susanna Griso, periodista española. * 8 de octubre: Mariana Moyano, periodista y académica argentina. * 9 de octubre: P. J. Harvey, cantautora británica. * 10 de octubre: Brett Favre, jugador estadounidense de fútbol americano. * 11 de octubre: Constantino de Orange-Nassau, aristócrata neerlandés. * 11 de octubre: Stephen Moyer, actor inglés. * 15 de octubre: Dominic West, actor británico. * 15 de octubre: Vítor Baía, futbolista portugués. * 18 de octubre: Álvaro Henríquez, músico chileno, de la banda Los Tres. * 19 de octubre: Moncho Fernández, entrenador de baloncesto español. * 19 de octubre: Omar Lefosse, actor argentino. * 19 de octubre: Karina Mazzocco, conductora de televisión y actriz argentina. 120px|thumb|[[Trey Parker.]] * 19 de octubre: Trey Parker, actor y comediante estadounidense; creador de South Park. * 19 de octubre: DJ Sammy, productor musical español. * 19 de octubre: Erwin Sánchez, futbolista boliviano. * 20 de octubre: Juan González, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 20 de octubre: Guillermo Pérez Roldán, tenista argentino. * 24 de octubre: Adela Noriega, actriz mexicana. * 25 de octubre: Oleg Salenko, futbolista ruso. * 27 de octubre: Rubén Flores Hernández, director de orquesta y compositor mexicano. * 31 de octubre: Kim Rossi Stuart, cineasta y actor italiano. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Robert Miles, músico, productor y compositor italiano de música electrónica. * 4 de noviembre: Matthew McConaughey, actor y productor estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Hernán Caire, conductor de televisión y cantante argentino. * 10 de noviembre: Faustino Asprilla, futbolista colombiano. * 10 de noviembre: Jens Lehmann, futbolista alemán. * 10 de noviembre: Ellen Pompeo, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de noviembre: Rubén Ruiz Díaz, futbolista paraguayo. * 13 de noviembre: Gerard Butler, actor escocés. * 19 de noviembre: Ana Álvarez, actriz y modelo española. * 26 de noviembre: Shawn Kemp, baloncestista estadounidense. * 27 de noviembre: Natalia Millán, actriz, bailarina y cantante española. * 28 de noviembre: Lexington Steele, actor pornográfico estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Kasey Keller, futbolista estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Mariano Rivera, beisbolista panameño. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Eduardo Hurtado, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 3 de diciembre: Nancy Dupláa, actriz argentina. * 5 de diciembre: Ramón Ramírez, futbolista mexicano. * 6 de diciembre: Felipe Del Val, médico y periodista venezolano. * 6 de diciembre: Irene Grandi, cantante y compositora italiana. * 9 de diciembre: Bixente Lizarazu, futbolista francés de origen vasco. * 11 de diciembre: Tamara Seisdedos, cantante española. * 13 de diciembre: Marcela Morelo, cantautora argentina. * 13 de diciembre: Shinnosuke Furumoto, actor de voz japonés. * 16 de diciembre: Yasna Provoste Campillay, política chilena, exministra de Educación. * 17 de diciembre: Laurie Holden, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Elías Jaua, político y sociólogo venezolano. * 17 de diciembre: Chuck Liddell, luchador estadounidense. * 17 de diciembre: Mick Quinn, músico británico. * 17 de diciembre: Michael V., actor y cantante filipino. * 18 de diciembre: Santiago Cañizares, futbolista español. * 19 de diciembre: Richard Hammond, presentador de televisión británico. * 21 de diciembre: Julie Delpy, actriz francesa. * 24 de diciembre: Ed Miliband, político británico. * 26 de diciembre: Isaac Viciosa, atleta español. * 27 de diciembre: Marco Antonio Regil, presentador y locutor mexicano. * 28 de diciembre: Linus Torvalds, programador finlandés, desarrollador original del kérnel Linux. * 28 de diciembre: Juan Reynoso, futbolista y entrenador peruano. * 30 de diciembre: Jay Kay, músico británico. * 31 de diciembre: Luis Dámaso, tenor español ; Sin fecha * Paxkal Indo, músico, cantante, percusionista y flautista vasco francés. * Dolores Johnson Sastre, política y periodista española. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Barton MacLane, actor estadounidense. * 12 de enero: Roberto Noble, periodista argentino. * 2 de febrero: Boris Karloff, actor británico. * 2 de febrero: Giovanni Martinelli, tenor italiano (n. 1885). * 3 de febrero: Al Taliaferro, historietista estadounidense. * 3 de febrero: Jean Focas, astrónomo alemán (n. 1909). * 26 de febrero: Karl Jaspers (86), filósofo alemán (n. 1883). * 9 de marzo: Walter Christaller, geógrafo alemán. * 15 de marzo: Arturo Michelini, político italiano. * 16 de marzo: Néstor Chávez, beisbolista venezolano (n. 1947). * 26 de marzo: B. Traven, escritor alemán. * 28 de marzo: Dwight D. Eisenhower, expresidente estadounidense. * 3 de abril: Álvaro Carrillo (49), cantante y compositor mexicano de boleros (n. 1919). * 5 de abril: Rómulo Gallegos, escritor, político y presidente venezolano. * 10 de abril: Fernando Ortiz Fernández, antropólogo cubano. * 11 de abril: Ludvig Irgens-Jensen, compositor noruego (n. 1894). * 15 de abril: Victoria Eugenia de Battenberg, reina consorte española. * 26 de abril: Morihei Ueshiba, luchador profesional japonés, creador del aikido. * 2 de mayo: Franz von Papen, político nazi alemán. * 8 de junio: Robert Taylor, actor estadounidense. * 19 de agosto: Jorge Herrán, arquitecto uruguayo (n. 1897). * 21 de junio: Pavel Apostolov, musicólogo soviético. * 22 de junio: Judy Garland, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 3 de julio: Brian Jones, músico británico, fundador de los Rolling Stones. * 5 de julio: Wilhelm Backhaus, pianisa alemán (n. 1884). * 8 de julio: Charles H. Lankester, naturalista anglo-costarricense. * 22 de julio: Antonio María Simarro, abogado y político español (n. 1896). * 1 de agosto: Miguel Labordeta, poeta y dramaturgo español (n. 1921). * 6 de agosto: Theodor Adorno, filósofo y musicólogo alemán. * 9 de agosto: Sharon Tate, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de agosto: Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, arquitecto alemán. * 17 de agosto: Otto Stern, físico germano-estadounidense, premio nobel de física en 1943. * 19 de agosto: Alejandro "Patón" Carrasquel, beisbolista venezolano (n. 1912). * 31 de agosto: Rocky Marciano, boxeador estadounidense. * 2 de septiembre: Ho Chi Minh (79), político y revolucionario vietnamita (n. 1890). * 14 de septiembre: James Anderson, (48) actor estadounidense de cine y televisión (n. 1921). * 22 de septiembre: Adolfo López Mateos, abogado, político y presidente mexicano. * 22 de septiembre: Aleksandras Stulginskis, presidente lituano (n. 1885). * 15 de octubre: Abdirashid Ali Shermake, presidente somalí. * 31 de octubre: Lola Membrives, actriz argentina (n. 1888). * 8 de noviembre: Ricardo Aguirre, maestro, músico y locutor venezolano (n. 1939). * 15 de noviembre: Joaquín Romero Murube, poeta y ensayista español. * 15 de noviembre: Ignacio Aldecoa, escritor español. * 1 de diciembre: Magic Sam, guitarrista y cantante de blues estadounidense. * 2 de diciembre: José María Arguedas (58), escritor y antropólogo peruano (n. 1911). * 3 de diciembre: Mathias Wieman, actor alemán (n. 1902). * 13 de diciembre: Raymond Spruance, militar estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Georges Catroux, militar francés. * 22 de diciembre: Josef von Sternberg, cineasta austriaco. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Francisco García Pavón obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Las hermanas coloradas. * El sociólogo estadounidense Herbert Blumer (1900-1987) publica su obra más famosa, El interaccionismo simbólico. * Mario Puzo publica una de las mejores novelas del siglo XX: El Padrino (The Godfather) * El escritor y antropólogo José María Arguedas (1911-1969) publica su poema en idioma quechua: Qollana Vietnam llaqtaman (Al pueblo excelso de Vietnam). * Se estrena el documental El largo viaje hacia la ira, del cineasta español Lorenzo Soler. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 5 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 5 a Venus, llegando a transmitir datos desde la atmósfera del planeta. * 10 de enero: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 6 a Venus, llegando a transmitir durante 51 minutos desde su atmósfera. * 16 de julio: lanzamiento del cohete Saturno V estadounidense tripulado Apolo 11 con destino a la Luna. * 20 de julio: llegada del módulo lunar Eagle Apolo 11 a la Luna. El comandante Neil Armstrong fue el primer ser humano que pisó la superficie de nuestro satélite el 21 de julio de 1969. Deporte * El Club Estudiantes de La Plata: el 21 de febrero, se consagra campeón de la Copa Interamericana y el 15 de mayo obtiene por segunda vez la Copa Libertadores de América, tras ganarle la final a Nacional de Montevideo. * Jackie Stewart se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Baloncesto: Creación de los Seattle Supersonics. * Liga de Campeones de la UEFA: el AC Milan gana por segunda vez el torneo derrotando en la final al Ajax Ámsterdam, por 4-1. * Primera división chilena: Universidad de Chile se consagra campeón por séptima vez (campeón invicto). * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (3.ª vez). * El Club Carlos A. Mannucci se consagra campeón de la Copa Perú por segunda vez. * Vicolo enluta a la familia Stronguista * Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito se consagra por 1.ª vez campeón de la Serie A de Ecuador. Música * Se forma el grupo ZZ Top. * Se forma el grupo Supertramp. * Se forma el grupo King Crimson * Almendra: Almendra. * Bee Gees: Odessa. * The Beatles: Yellow Submarine, Abbey Road * Bob Dylan: Nashville Skyline * Creedence Clearwater Revival: Bayou Country, Green River y '' Willy and the Poor Boys'' * David Bowie: Space Oddity * Deep Purple: Deep Purple * Deep Purple: The Book of Taliesyn * Donovan: Barabajagal * Genesis: From Genesis to Revelation * Jethro Tull: Stand Up. * John Lennon: Unfinished Music Volume Two: Life With The Lions, The Wedding Album, Live Peace In Toronto 1969 * José José: Cuidado, La nave del olvido * Julio Iglesias: Yo canto (álbum debut). * King Crimson: In The Court of The Crimson King * Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin, Led Zeppelin II * Módulos: Ya no me quieres, Recuerdos (single 1º). * Módulos: '' Nada me importa'', Todo tiene su fin (single 2º). * Pink Floyd: Music from the Film More, Ummagumma * Roberto Carlos: As flores do jardim de nossa casa. * Rocío Dúrcal:Las Leandras. * Rolling Stones: Through the Past Darkly, Let It Bleed * Salomé: Vivo cantando (1.º puesto en el Festival de Eurovisión). * Santana: Santana * Sergio Mendes, George Benson Blade Runner, Shape of Things to Come * Frank Sinatra: My Way * The Archies: Sugar, Sugar * The Beach Boys: 20/20 * The Doors: The Soft Parade * The Stooges: The Stooges * George Harrison: Electronic Sounds * Frank Zappa: Hot Rats Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión El XIV Festival se celebró en la ciudad de Madrid (España) el sábado 29 de marzo, en el Teatro Real. La presentadora fue Laura Valenzuela y Ramón Díez, el director. La dirección musical corrió a cargo de Augusto Algueró. Concurrieron un total de 16 países. * Canciones ganadoras: ** "Vivo cantando" (España), interpretada por Salomé; ** "Boom Bang-A-Bang" (Reino Unido), interpretada por Lulu; ** "De troubadour" (Países Bajos), interpretada por Lenny Kuhr; ** "Un jour, un enfant" (Francia), interpretada por Frida Bocarra. Festival de Woodstock En Estados Unidos se realiza el primer Festival de Woodstock al que asisten bandas de diversas categorías, como Canned Heat, The Who, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Grateful Dead y Jimi Hendrix, entre otras. Asiste una cantidad importante de personas. El Festival de Woodstock se realizó nuevamente en varias ocasiones. Televisión Cine * 11 de junio: Valor de ley (True Grit), de Henry Hathaway. Con John Wayne. * 18 de agosto: Coge el dinero y corre (Take the Money and Run), de Woody Allen. * 24 de octubre: Dos hombres y un destino (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid), de George Roy Hill. Con Paul Newman y Robert Redford. * 19 de diciembre: Topaz, de Alfred Hitchcock. Con Frederick Stafford y John Forsythe. * La vía láctea, de Luis Buñuel. Premios Nobel * Física: Murray Gell-Mann. * Química: Derek H. R. Barton y Odd Hassel. * Medicina: Max Delbrück, Alfred D. Hershey y Salvador E. Luria. * Literatura: Samuel Beckett. * Paz: Organización Internacional del Trabajo. * Economía: Ragnar Frisch y Jan Tinbergen. Referencias Enlaces externos *